Moments of the month - 2019
Here are Kuroninja's Moments of the Month for 2019. January For January, Kuroninja tweeted out something about how Lupin Yellow was the best orange ranger. This post got a lot of likes and retweets that Kuroninja has had in a while, making Kuroninja decide to add that to his moment of the month calendar. February This was the weirdest month for Kuroninja this year. Kuroninja changed his profile picture on Twitter to Shiho Ichinose from Lupinranger vs Patoranger. Anti-Kuroninja also got someone to like one of his tweets on February 22, but that's not the moment of the month. March Kuroninja jokingly leaked a match between him and OhRed at Future Fist with Lupin Yellow as the special guest referee. It's actually happening, though, because Kuroninja found out that he didn't have a match at Future Fist yet. It was at this moment that Kuroninja realized that Lupin Yellow was taking over the Moment of the Month calendar for this year. April Kuroninja claimed that there was no moment of the month, instead, putting the symbol "空" in the calendar. This symbol is the symbol for emptiness, but that's just a trick to keep people from discovering the true moment of the month, which can be found when you zoom in. When you zoom in, on the calendar, you can see that "椎名" was placed before 空. These 3 Japanese characters, when combined, form the name of the one person said to have a 100% chance of defeating Kuroninja. Oh, and she started a YouTube channel on April, which Kuroninja is subscribed to. Kuroninja also said on Twitter that he wants to collaborate with her on YouTube. This tweet got the attention of a few of her fans, but I don't think this is enough for Kuroninja to collab with the one who has a 100% chance of defeating him. May Usually, the moments of the month from May aren't that interesting. Since this is the time when the Kuroninja of Earth-0 goes through his yearly Ultimate Trials, whatever makes it to the moment of the month isn't that interesting. However, there is a moment of the month for May this year, and it's that Super Sentai tier list Kuroninja made. June Kuroninja added a heart and the infinity symbol next to his name on Twitter. Also, he posted this tweet. I won't explain why it's the moment of the month, so you'll have to figure it out yourself. July Kuroninja listened to the song "Dead Heat Drive" by MELiSSA, one of the subgroups of Idol College. This month has nothing to do with Kamen Rider Drive Type Deadheat. August There is no moment of the month for August because Kuroninja didn't do anything interesting that month. Well, he did get Remu Suzumori to like one of his tweets, but Anti-Kuroninja did something like that 2 months before. September Kuroninja started a tournament to determine the best in the Kuroninja Multiverse, which he himself won. Two Kuroninjas that stood out were Kuroninja 1gou, who claims he's number one, and Kuronindragon. October Kuroninja reached 69 subscribers on his Youtube channel. November This was the month where Kuroninja got all of his idols to notice him on Twitter. December This is the part where Kuroninja decided to give up and he just put Lupin Yellow x Kuroninja again because of the hype for the upcoming Ryusoulger vs Lupinranger vs Patoranger movie.Category:Moment of the Month Category:Lists